Nautilus
|-|Nautilus= |-|Worldbreaker Nautilus= Summary A lonely legend as old as the first piers sunk in Bilgewater, the armoured goliath known as Nautilus roams the dark waters off the coast of the Blue Flame Isles. Driven by a forgotten betrayal, he strikes without warning, swinging his enormous anchor to save the wretched, and drag the greedy to their doom. It is said he comes for those who forget to pay the "Bilgewater tithe", pulling them down beneath the waves with him-- an iron-clad reminder that none can escape the depths. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | At least High 6-A Name: Nautilus, the Titan of the Depths Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely in his 30s) Classification: Magically Altered Human, Former Sailor and Ocean Diver | Worldbreaker Titan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Very skilled with an anchor, Damage Boost (Via Staggering Blow and Titan's Wrath), Status Effect Inducement (Can stun enemies with Staggering Blow, Dredge Line, and Depth Charge), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Riptide), Forcefield Creation, Water Manipulation, Homing Attack (Via Depth Charge), Can create large shockwaves in the ground, Can fire depth charges from his body, Can survive without oxygen Attack Potency: Town level (Singlehandedly fended off half of the Black Mist, a feat that required the combined force of Miss Fortune, Gangplank, and two entire armadas to accomplish) | At least Multi-Continent level (Flooded the world, which would yield this much, Comparable to Worldbreaker Trundle, who froze all of the oceans of Runeterra solid) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Able to attack the surface of the ocean from the ocean floor in a short period of time) Lifting Strength: Class K (Can pull champions as heavy as Malphite and Galio with Dredge Line) | Class G (His sheer size alone warrants this, he dwarfs pyramids) Striking Strength: Town Class | Multi-Continent Class Durability: Town level (Survived fighting half of the Black Mist) | At least Multi-Continent level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range to several meters with anchor, Dozens of meters with spells | Planetary Standard Equipment: Anchor Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Staggering Blow:' Nautilus's basic attacks deal bonus physical damage and root his target. This effect cannot occur on the same target more than once every few seconds. *'Dredge Line:' Nautilus hurls his anchor forward in a line. Enemies hit are dragged towards Nautilus and he simultaneously dashes to them, dealing magic damage and rooting them. If the anchor hits terrain, Nautilus dashes to the very end of its path. *'Titan's Wrath:' Nautilus shields himself. While the shield holds, his basic attacks deal bonus magic damage to his target and all enemies around them. *'Riptide:' Nautilus creates 3 waves of explosions that radiate from him, each dealing magic damage to all enemies hit and slowing them. Enemies hit by subsequent waves beyond the first are dealt half damage. *'Depth Charge:' Nautilus sends out a Depth Charge that chases the target enemy champion, dealing magic damage while knocking them up and stunning them on arrival. All enemies hit along the way are dealt less damage, knocked up, and are also stunned. Key Base | Worldbreaker Nautilus Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Water Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Mace Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Spirits Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Anchor Users